Two Kinds Of Love
by TrueDespair
Summary: Mostly AU. For Fania. In retrospect, maybe sending those two to France and making them stay there for a while was not the best plan to come up with. But maybe something good will come out of it. -complete-


Okay, New individual one-shot up. This is for **Fania**. for both for her b-day and a big thank you for her popular T.R.C KuroFai story **'A very Long Lasting Crush'  
**

And yes, i did a bit of research on France to make this France-related because **Fania** is from France. Hopefully, I'm close to being accurate.

and yes it says two kinds of love because it's kinda revolving between family and romance. Friends are not the main point because i was not focusing on that in here. XD

**Warning: language, and other things you should be cautious about.**

**Pairings: KuroFai, Brotherly FaiYuui  
**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Two Kinds Of Love**

* * *

"Hey Kurgy, what do you I should get? Should I get the Profiterole or the Éclair?"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Or maybe I should get the Pain au Chocolat."

"Whatever kills you faster idiot."

"Kuro-puu~! That's not a nice thing to say. I even went through all the trouble of bringing you here you know."

Kurogane stared at his boyfriend in blunt disbelief. "_You_ went through all the trouble? You dragged me here by force you moron!"

Fai waved his right hand in dismissal. "Of course I did. Now back to the important matter." He placed his finger on his chin. "What delicious treat should I eat?"

Kurogane scoffed indigenously. "How's that an important matter?"

"What's that Kuro-tan?" Fai pretended to have bad hearing. "You want me dipped in chocolate instead?"

Kurogane blushed as people near them either giggled or blushed as well. He growled. "You bastard, don't make crap up!"

Fai just chuckled and started to order while having Kurogane shout in his ear.

* * *

It's been 2 months since Fai and Kurogane went to France for a business trip. Or that's what supposed to happen. When they got off of one of the company's private jet, Kurogane got a call from their Boss, Yuuko.

Apparently, she lied about it being a business trip. It was in fact a take-a-long-break-and –don't-come-back-until-you-are-well-rested trip.

Kurogane didn't take it very well. The proof was the smashed-up remains of what was a cell phone.

Fai, on the other hand thought it would be the perfect opportunity to show his boyfriend the places he has been when he was a kid.

Yuui, who was in on the plan, was already in his house in Paris. He invited them into his home for the time being. He urged them (well mostly to Kurogane) that they should not worry but work at all and just relax.

Before Kurogane can yell and shout; Yuui stopped him by saying this:

"Yuuko is willing to pay you guys double your normal salary and you guys can decide which meetings you want to attend if you take this vacation."

Kurogane stopped himself and thought about it. He supposed that will do but he said that if the vacation turns out to be rubbish (in the author's words not Kurogane's) he would be on the first flight back home.

To Fai and Yuui; it was a yes.

Fai cheered in excitement while Yuui sighed in content.

And thus the vacation started.

* * *

Fai had practically dragged Kurogane around the country. From the countryside of Provence to the Loire Valley in Centre, the two traveled high and low to visit the many places the country has to offer.

Fai took all the pictures and dragged Kurogane to raves and nightclubs while Kurogane had to be in said pictures and carry a heavily drunken blonde back to whatever hotel they were staying at the time.

They also tried new foods there. As much as he hated to admit it, Kurogane thought the meals really delicious and very filling.

Well except for the escargot. Kurogane had to learn what they are the hard way. Thus the reason why the two left a certain restaurant with green faces and while clutching their stomachs in pain.

When they weren't doing any traveling, they would stay at Yuui's place to hang out.

Yuui talked about his stay in Italy while taking cooking classes so he can become a great chef.

Fai cooked several Japanese dishes for Kurogane so he wouldn't feel homesick (which Kurogane was thankful for but won't say it out loud because of pride issues). Yuui helped out as well, trying to expand his experience as a cook (and make sure his brother doesn't blow something up or set something on fire).

Kurogane teached Yuui how to defend himself so he wouldn't get hurt, as payment for letting them stay at his home. Fai wanted to teach his brother as well but wasn't allowed to after almost shooting an arrow at Yuui's head. He was a bit tipsy at the time.

All in all, the three enjoyed their time together, including Kurogane.

Well, after some persuasion (Yuui) and much teasing (Fai), did he actually said he enjoyed it.

* * *

Back to the point at hand……

Fai got a small bag full of treats while Kurogane just got a cup of black coffee. The two were walking on the streets of Paris enjoying the calm quiet atmosphere of the day.

They found a bench not too far from the café and chose to sit on it and enjoy the tranquil atmosphere.

"So Kurgy," Fai started with his mouth full. "It's been about two months now."

Kurogane took a sip from his cup. "Yeah, and?"

Swallowing his food, Fai leaned back on the bench with his arms behind his head. "Well do you think that we should be heading back? Our friends are getting worried that we might have abandoned them." He smiled at the last part.

Scoffing, Kurogane downed his entire drink and tossed the cup in the trashcan next to him. "Well then maybe they shouldn't have kicked us out to this so-called vacation. I bet Sorata's crying waterfalls by now; the whining baby."

Fai laughed whole-heartedly at his boyfriend's comment. "That's my big dog; always telling like it is."

"Damn Straight."

Chuckling, Fai looked up at the clear blue sky and closes his eyes and sighed. "I'm glad we took this vacation. It's nice to see Yuui again after all this time has passed."

The tan man could practically _hear_ the tine of sadness in Fai's voice.

Kurogane looked over at Fai and frowned. "Okay Fai what is it?"

Fai opened his eyes and looked at Kurogane confusedly. "What's what?"

"I have a feeling that you want to say something ever since we got here so whatever it is; you better say it now." Kurogane said with a slight impatient tone.

Smiling sadly, Fai moved over and sat on Kurogane's lap; not caring who will see them. He placed his head on his left shoulder and nuzzles his neck gently. "I'm just……sad in a way."

_'Thought so.' _Kurogane wrapped his arms around the smaller man to comfort him. "What are you being sad about?"

"Well don't get me wrong Kuro-tan. I mean I liked the fact that Yuuko gave us an extended time off and I got enjoy being with you and Yuui for quite some time but sooner or later," Fai paused for a moment.

Kurogane turned his head only slightly letting Fai know that he's listening.

"I," Fai continued but with a softer tone. "I have to leave him again."

Now getting what was the real problem, Kurogane kissed the top of Fai's head and rub his back softly in small circular motions. "I bet he's feeling the same way too. Don't worry about it too much."

Fai started to tremble slightly as Kurogane continued to sooth him the best that he can.

Kurogane didn't know much about having siblings but he knew that what the twins had was something rare and unique.

And in those two's case being separated not only in time but in distance can create a hole in one's heart.

Even Kurogane knew that he couldn't fill that hole.

At least he knew he wasn't the only one who hated Goodbye's.

* * *

The day slowly turned into night as the pair came home to Yuui cooking dinner.

"Hey guys, did you two have fun at the café?"

Fai nodded happily while Kurogane grunted.

"Well dinner's almost ready so Kurogane could you please set the table tonight?"

"Whatever."

Kurogane joined Yuui in the kitchen/dining room while Fai went up the stairs to the bedrooms to freshen up.

Once Fai was out of hearing range, Kurogane thought that now will be the best time to talk. "Hey Yuui."

Yuui turned his head. "Yes Kurogane. What is it?"

"There is something I need to tell you about Fai."

Yuui sighed and turned off the stove. "Let me guess, he said something perverted around a mass crowd again, didn't he?"

The tan man blushed. _'This guy's a damn psychic!' _"Well yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about."

The twin blinked. "Oh." He then helped Kurogane with the table. "Then what is it?"

Kurogane put the last plate on the mat. "Well it's the fact that we have to leave soon. Your brother seemed very upset about it."

Having a sad smile on his face, Yuui looked at the table. "Is that so?"

Kurogane che'd angrily. "You two are the same; hiding your emotions with an empty smile."

Yuui chuckled. "I guess so; I mean we are twins after all." But then Yuui suddenly smiled brightly. "But about not seeing you guys again….I have a surprise for him, could you come with me for a second?"

Feeling somewhat skeptical, Kurogane followed Yuui to the back door.

Yuui opened the door and smiled.

Kurogane looked at the outside with amazement. "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"How the hell…..?"

"I pulled some strings and did a few favors."

"You know you're just as reckless as your brother." Kurogane commented with a smile.

Yuui returned the gesture. "Guess so but my heart is as big as his you know."

"Don't remind me."

Yuui laughed.

* * *

After several minutes, Fai emerged from the bedroom and made his way down the stairs. "Kurgy~! Little brother~! Where are you~?" Fai shouted once he got to the bottom of the stairs.

No answer.

Pouting, Fai walked to the kitchen to see if they were ignoring him somehow. He popped his head in the doorway. "Hello~?"

Silence.

Frowning, Fai walked to the table to see a folded piece of paper lying in the middle. Confused, he picked it up and read the contents inside.

_Hey moron_

_Get your ass outside now_

_-Kurogane_

Fai sighed as he placed the note in his pocket. "What colorful language Kurgy."

Obeying the written command, Fai makes his way to the back door and opened it.

"Okay Kurgs what's-"

"SURPRISE FAI!"

"Wahh~!" Fai screamed as he clutched his chest.

Luckily Kurogane was there to catch him. "Whoa, easy there blondie." He laughed quietly.

Fai half-glared at his boyfriend before looking straight ahead. His eyes widened.

In front of him were all of his friends and co-workers. Above them was a banner that read 'BE HAPPY!' on it.

Fai was confused. "Kuro-sama, what's all this?"

Leading Fai to the group, Kurogane smirked. "Don't ask me; ask your brother."

Fai was still confused but looked around to see if his brother was there with them.

Syaoron, who was in front of the group walked forward with a big smile. "Hello Fai, Kurogane."

"Hey Syaoron." Fai greeted with a small smile.

"Hey kid." Kurogane said with a calm voice.

"We came here to help you be happy Fai since we all know how much your brother means to you even now." Syaoron explained; his smile not lessening.

"Yeah!" Shouted the white Mokona who was on top of Fuuma's head. "We all know how sad you were about leaving but don't worry! Be happy!"

Fai smiled fondly at the white creature. "Thank you Mokona."

Mokona jumped off of Fumma's head and into Fai's arms as he cuddled the creature happily.

Fumma, Watanuki, and Doumeki walked towards Kurogane.

"So I guess we'll get to see your stubbornness and murderous aura again and here I thought you'll get mushy and say that you miss us too. Oh well." Fumma commented with a gleeful smile.

Kurogane snarled. "Don't get too comfortable shades; I can still punch you in the face right here and now if I wanted too!"

"Yeah, _if_." Fuuma stated happily; making Kurogane growl at the guy.

Watanuki stepped up and bow at the tan man. "Well I for one can't wait to see you again."

Doumeki shifted his eyes to his boyfriend. "I think you just want Yuuko off your back, don't you?"

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION YOU JERK!" Watanuki shouted at the man which he responded by plugging his ears.

Kurogane sighed at the pair. He looked at the door way to see who Fai wanted to see. He then looked over at Fai who was having a conversation with Sakura, Himawari and Subaru."Hey idiot!" He shouted.

Fai looked at Kurogane with a smile. "What is it Kuro-love~?"

Kurogane pointed at the doorway; silently telling Fai to look.

Looking at the doorway, Fai saw Yuui with a lone suitcase. "Um, Yuui, what's with the suitcase?"

Yuui smiled while walking towards Fai with the suitcase. "Oh nothing much, just going somewhere."

Feeling his heart stinging a bit, Fai continued talking. "Oh really, where?"

Yuui opened the suitcase and took out what looked like a ticket and gave it to Fai.

Taking the ticket, Fai read the location. He narrowed his eyes before looking back at his twin in confusion. "Wait a minute. The location on the ticket is the same as my town."

Yuui just smiled at his brother.

Slowly Fai's mind was putting the pieces together before his eyes widened. "Wait…you mean….?"

Nodding, Yuui hugged his brother in a tight embrace. "Yes brother. I'm going with you."

Fai gasped as he hugged his brother. "I—I-I'm so happy!" He finally shouted out. "Now we can be close like we always were! Yay~!" His grip on Yuui tightened as he cried in joy.

Yuui's eyes started to water as the crowd cheered.

Kurogane was watching the scene from the sidelines as a certain person was standing next to him.

"Didn't I tell you that the vacation will be worth your while my dear Kurogane?"

Kurogane didn't have to turn his head to know who it was. "Oh shut it Yuuko, you had me and that moron in this damn country for two months. You could at least let me in on the plan."

Yuuko pretended to be surprised. "Oh my dear, I couldn't do that. If I did that, everything would have been in vain."

Kurogane growled in annoyance. "That's a load of crap and you know it."

Smiling, Yuuko patted Kurogane on the shoulder. "Should you be happy that Fai is happy now? The time has come and gone Kurogane. Let's not ruin the happy moment. And besides," She looked at the twins with a dirty smirk. "We'll never see that kind of embrace again."

Kurogane looked confused when she said that but then let her words sink in. His face turned bright red.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU YAOI SICKO?" He shouted out; not realizing that he just drew attention.

Everyone stared at the fuming man.

Kurogane looked at the group and realized what he just done.

'_Ah, crap.'_

Yuuko laughed loudly as the rest blushed heavily.

Fai released his hold on Yuui and walked towards the blushing man and the laughing woman.

"Say Kuro-puu, can I talk to you for a minute?" His eyes were on Kurogane but Yuuko caught on what the blonde wanted her to do.

"I think I have teased you enough for today. I expect you two to back at work soon." And with that Yuuko left the two and towards the group where she screamed out 'sake' and Watanuki shouting at her for being a drunk.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kurogane asked.

Fai smiled as he leaned up to the taller man's face and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Just wanted to let you know that even though my brother and our friends are very important to me, you're the only one who has a special place in my ~big~ heart." He proved his point on 'big' by using his fingers to draw out a heart in the empty space.

"Again with the lovey dovey crap." Kurogane muttered.

Fai wrapped his arms around him and sighed happily into his chest. Kurogane soon followed his example and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"So do you regret having to come here?" Fai asked.

Kurogane looked down at the blonde. "Who the hell told you that?"

Laughing, Fai didn't comment it but took as a silent 'no'.

Kurogane growled only this time not in annoyance but in content. Now that Fai's only sibling is coming with them, Fai can feel at ease.

That and the fact he has someone else to annoy.

They were very deep into their moment that they almost didn't hear Sakura's question.

"Um , what time does the plane suppose to leave?"

Yuui looked at the ticket and paled. "It leaves in 10 mins."

Everyone, including the pair, stopped what they were doing and stared in horror.

Oh sh-!

Everyone grabbed what they got and ran into the house and out the front door. Fai and Kurogane were the last ones out since they were the only ones who didn't even pack their things.

Out in the streets of Paris, a few people saw a huge group of foreigners run rapidly towards the French Airport.

Watanuki who was a bit ahead of everyone ran along with Syaoron who was also ahead.

"Damn it! I bet you anything that Yuuko was involved in this!" He shouted.

Panting, Syaoron mustered up a small smile. "Well not much we can do now. We just have to keep running."

Watanuki couldn't argue with that.

Especially since Doumeki was right behind them.

In the back of the group, Fai and Kurogane were straggling to catch up.

"Damn that freaking witch! I should've known that she'll pull something like this!" Kurogane said in between panting while carrying his stuff.

Fai would've laughed if he wasn't running with his share of the suitcases. "Well I guess things will work out eventually right Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane yelled in irritation as they were near the airport.

* * *

Yuuko and the two Mokonas were the only ones that stayed behind; partly because no one noticed that they didn't move a muscle.

"Hey Yuuko, why aren't we going anywhere?" The black Mokona asked.

Yuuko smirked as she lighted up her pipe and took a drag. "Because my dear, the ticket I gave to Yuui was fake."

"Fake?" The white Mokona asked; despite feeling a bit giddy.

"Yes, it seems that everyone has forgotten that I can call a private jet if I wanted to. There was no reason for anyone to buy a plane ticket; especially Yuui."

The two Mokonas laughed while Yuuko smirked in victory.

"How long will they realize they ran all the way to the airport for nothing?" The black Mokona asked while trying to keep down the giggles.

Yuuko smiled as she heard a faint but clear sound of a yell coming from a person she knew so well.

"About now."

The Mokonas giggled as Yuuko went inside the house with the creatures following her.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Evil, aren't i? XD**

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and vote for fave T.R.C Pairing on profile.**

**Until Next Time~!  
**


End file.
